To the Moon and Back
by egossy
Summary: Collection of Percabeth and Solangelo one-shots, based off of headcanons of my creation. I hope you enjoy :) (Rated T for kissing and cussing)
1. Chapter 1

Will Solace: Love Doctor

Percy walks, anger and sadness radiating off of him. He didn't even notice Will standing there until he ran into him.

"Hi?" Will said.

"Hey Will," Percy replied dejectedly.

"How are you?" Will asked cautiously.

"I've been better, man," Percy said, groaning and leaning against the Big House.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"Not to be rude, but the whole camp knows that Annabeth asked for us to take a break so she could focus on her studies. Let's not talk about me. How are you and little Death Boy?"

"Fine," Will replied dismissively. "Percy, Annabeth didn't say it happened like that."

"Well, what did Annabeth say?" Percy said, disgust evident in his voice. "Since apparently I'm a distraction to her. Fuck, I just want a blue cookie."

"You remind her of Tartarus. All she sees when she's around you is what she calls 'Dark Percy'. What is that?"

"Will, I messed up." Percy put his head in his hands.

"How?" Will asked politely.

"She's—she's scared of me now, Will." Percy sounded close to tears. "I could've killed Akhlys, the goddess of misery, in Tartarus. I _would've_ killed her. Annabeth…" His voice cracked. "She begged me to stop."

Will laughed without humor. "She thinks you're scary… You should've seen her when she was seven, mate."

"Maybe she doesn't like me anymore," Percy rambled. "I don't know what she expected; we walked through Tartarus and back. But _no_ , Annabeth, I won't be more protective of you. And _no_ , I won't be changed at _all_ —"

"Calm down-"

"I'm totally calm, Will. I just lost my best friend, and you're telling me to be _calm_? If you want to be helpful, tell me how to fix this," Percy spat.

"Define fix," Will said calmly.

"Get my best friend back," Percy snarled.

"Now is too soon. You need time to heal."

"How do I heal?! What the fuck do you mean by heal?" Percy closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were full of misery and threatening to overflow. "I'm practically in Tartarus again. I can't live in the world without Annabeth."

"Jackson, just talk to me for two minutes about how you feel, and don't stop." Will had a calm, understanding look on his face, which Percy found infuriating.

"Okay…" Percy said with a groan. "Well, I feel betrayed, because I love her. I never thought she'd leave me. We walked through hell and back, literally, and I would've and still would stay in hell, just so she has a chance to live. I feel upset, because I have no clue what I did wrong. I just want to protect her and love her, and I didn't know that was a crime.

I feel stupid. Like, I know I did something, but I don't know how to fix it. At all. And… there's longing. Longing for the few normal days that we had after the war with Gaea, not fighting monsters. Longing for a picnic with her on the beach and just enjoying having her again."

"Have you told Annabeth this?" Will said, like the smart-ass that he is.

"Obviously not… she just walks away when I try to talk to her. Don't you see? She doesn't care about me anymore." Percy's voice cracked again.

"Now, don't get mad, but I need to get you and Annabeth to talk to each other." Will pulled on his earlobe gently.

Percy snickered humorlessly. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Kayla is bringing Annabeth over as we speak."

"What?! No! She hates me!" Percy barely restrained himself from lunging at Will.

"You haven't heard her side of things."

"You have?" Will shrugged. "Fine. Let her tell me her side if she wants to talk to me for once."  
"Will, what do you want?" Annabeth walked over and froze. "Oh. Hi, Percy."

"Annabeth." Percy nodded his head stiffly.

"You two are going to take turns talking. Two minutes each; no stopping. Who's going first?"

Percy immediately spoke up, pointing to Annabeth. "Her."

"Fine." She groaned, than sighed. "I can't look at Percy without thinking of Tartarus. I care too much about him, and I burned his funeral pyre too many times. I can't concentrate. I thought distancing myself could help, but it really hasn't. Now I'm worried that I'll be the one that hurts him. I can't live with that."

"Now you, Percy," Will interrupted.

Percy looked surprised at Annabeth's confession. He wondered if she knew how much he cared about her; he loved her to death. "You could never hurt me, Annabeth. Tartarus changed both of us, but it re-enforced one thing in my mind—I can't live in a world without you. I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you… I love you. Please forgive me."

"Percy, I'm sorry too." She came over and hugged him. "I heard the rumors got out of hand. I thought you… h-hated me."

Percy leant down and gently kissed her. "I could never hate you."

Will smirked at Kayla. "Works every time."

Percy broke the kiss and turned to Will, rolling his eyes. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it."

Will mockingly bowed. "You're welcome."

 **Another chapter, much more Percabeth fluff, will be coming soon. I think you guys might like it. Please review! xxx -Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

I Like-Like You

Percy walked into the Athena cabin, stirring Annabeth out of her thoughts. He brushed his hair out of his face, running his hand through his hair. "Annabeth… you've been lost in thought all day. Are you mad at me?"

She looked up and sighed, closing her book. "No, I'm not mad at you. I've just been researching some stuff, as usual."

"Are you sure? Do you need help?" He sounded a bit concerned for her well-being. Well, she had been inside all day.

"I'm sure." She chuckled. "I'm also pretty sure that you wouldn't understand half of this, Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, rude." He laughed with her, sitting down next to her. "But since I'm bored, what are you reading about?"

"Buildings, like this one." Annabeth pointed to various buildings, explaining their origins. She watched as Percy's eyes half glazed over; she could tell he was still listening to her slightly.

He interrupted her, saying, "Okay, so buildings aren't fun." He laughed, gazing into her eyes. "How about I take you for a picnic on the beach? That's fun."

She smiled at him. "That sounds nice," she complied. "But buildings are not boring!"

He pouted. "They are for me." He grabbed her hand, saying, "Come on, I already have it set up!" He pulled her towards the door eagerly, ignoring the staring eyes of her cabin mates.

"So you had this planned?" She laughed slightly.

Percy smiled at her earnestly. "Well, if I could tear you out of your mood." He stopped walking, kissing her on the head and breathing in the smell of her hair. "You study too much. You need to have fun every once in a while."

"When I'm studying buildings, it's fun," Annabeth argued.

He pouted again. "Yeah, but not for me."

They arrived at the beach, and Annabeth stared at the scene, happiness filling her expression. There was your average picnic blanket and basket. There were sandwiches (obviously made by Piper), potato chips, fruit salad, and Coke. A few candles danced in the late summer breeze.

Percy squeezed her hand. "Here we are."

"This looks nice," she said, smiling and looking up at Percy.

"I'm glad you could come. It wouldn't be fun if it was just me." He kissed her gently, savoring every moment. "Man, it's starting to take effort to yank you away from your 'research', and it is summer! I miss you, Annie." He kissed her again. "Why do I have to share you with your books, again?"

She blushed slightly and kissed his cheek. "I want to know how to protect us in any circumstance. Also, you know I want to be an architect, and college is in fall."

Percy leaned in, whispering, "I will always be here for you, no matter how much you're studying. Remember, I swore it on the Styx." He wrapped his arm around Annabeth, sipping his drink. "I love you."

"And I will always be here for you, no matter how badly you mess up." She leaned back into him, sighing with pleasure. "I love you, too."

"I appreciate the confidence boost," he murmured into her ear. He chuckled, but it was short-lived.

The camp alarm went off, signaling the arrival of a monster at the border. Percy checked his watch, stiffening; his hand automatically went to his pocket in which Riptide was kept. His other hand went to rub soothing circles on Annabeth's back.

"It's okay; it's only 7:00. We're not on shift. We'll go help if the second alarm goes off."

Annabeth nodded, but she still grabbed her Yankees cap from her pocket.

Percy failed to notice, grabbing her a sandwich. "Eat, in case it does go off." He went to grab one for himself, and on second thought, grabbed two.

Annabeth took a small, nervous bite, and Percy groaned.

"Annabeth," he whined. "I didn't bring you here to be tense. Eat."

"Do you want me to shove it all in my mouth at once?" Annabeth asked, taking another bite and poking his nose.

"Nope," he said, hugging her to him gently. "I want you to not be so tense."

Annabeth ruffled his hair, not actually messing it up because it was already messed up. "I'm not tense! I'm just… on guard."

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing?" By this time, Percy's sandwiches are both gone, and he busied himself by kissing Annabeth when she wasn't eating. "Being 'on guard' all the time isn't good for you. Maybe I'll have to take you for a swim to help you have fun." He grinned mischievously, tightening his grip on her so she couldn't run away.

"No! Percy!" She struggled, laughing.

"Oh, yes." He laughed, standing up and throwing her over his shoulder. He ran towards the water, saying, "This'll teach you to loosen up." He jumped in, running and swimming until they are underwater, a little bubble around them filled with oxygen.

"No!" she shouted, kicking and hitting his back.

Percy laughed, waiting until the bubble touched the sea floor before gently setting her down across from him. "Wise Girl, the sea background suits you."

"Oh, no, it does not! Percy, our parents hate each other! I. Don't. Like. Water." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"But-but," Percy said, stuttering on purpose to make her laugh. He pouted. "But you like me."

"Yes, I like you. In fact, I love you. But if we're going to act like third graders I guess I can only say that I like-like you, Percy."

"I like-like you too, Wise Girl," he said, laughing gently. "I actually like-like you a lot." Percy got down on one knee, pulling a simple but beautiful ring out of the pocket of his jeans. "Annabeth, I know we're only twenty, but you mean the world to me. You are my world. I definitely would not be living right now without you. I want to be with you forever." He smiled. "So maybe, if the feeling is mutual, would you want to marry me? In, like, a year or two?" His nervousness was evident through his earnest smile.

Annabeth smiled broadly, her eyes lighting up. "Oh my gods. Of course! Yes, I would love to! Yes… I love you so much."

"I prayed to all the gods that you would say yes," Percy said, his face lighting up. He slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her passionately. So passionately, in fact, that the bubble quickly rose to the surface and popped. That resulted in Percy spontaneously saving them while still kissing Annabeth. He saved them by creating a water tornado underneath them that still rose, carrying them far above sea level.

Annabeth broke away, looking around nervously. "Yeah, I'm happy, too, Percy, but we're pretty high up."

Percy kissed her again in response, silently guiding the water to drop them on the shore. A crowd that Percy had planned is standing there, cheering. The alarm was fake; an excuse to get Annabeth tense so that Percy could take her underwater long enough for the crowd to form.

Annabeth blushed, turning to hide her face. "Percy, did you literally get all of these people to come here for this?"

Percy grinned. "Gods, I thought you would be more excited, Wise Girl. You're not the only smarty-pants." He winked, kissing her again. The crowd cheered louder.

Annabeth didn't break away this time, but playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I love you, Annabeth. And I will never, ever, leave you. Ever."

 **That was really super fun to come up with. FLUFF! That's so satisfying. Please leave a review telling me if you liked it! Next one to come sometime soon!**


	3. You Will Always Be In My Heart

It's been a year since the war with Gaea. Nico was practically in Tartarus after all of the hell he'd gone through.

He lay in bed, miserably. All he could think was: _Will's gone._

His first kiss, the first person he dreamed of a future with. Gone. To his father. Just like that.

Gone.

He didn't believe it, but he knew it was real.

One too many healing jobs, I suppose. _He just wanted to get out!_ Nico could feel the tears running down his face. _He just wanted to get out._

Flashback to earlier that day

"…Colchis bulls." The emergency siren had just rung, and everyone on shift sprinted up to Thalia's pine tree.

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Percy wheezed. "They're back?"

Annabeth laughed humorlessly. "Don't almost get killed by one again, Seaweed Brain."

"I know, I know," he grumbled. "'I owe my life to Tyson' and all that."

Nico ran up the hill, deep in thought. He took no notice to Solace joining the group after talking to Clarisse.

"Di Angelo!" Clarisse jostled him out of his thoughts. "Watch your boyfriend."

"Solace? What are you doing here?" Nico frowned at Will.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Death Boy," Will laughed. "I just needed to get out of the infirmary."

"Okay… but stay near me. Don't get hurt."

"I pinky promise," Will said jokingly. _Nico winced at the memory. He hadn't kept the promise._

"Good." Nico nodded firmly.

"Alright," Clarisse yelled, stopping. "We've got a couple demigods holding them off, but they need us. Let's do battle plan Hephaestus III." A couple of people nodded, and they crept up the hill.

The beginning of the battle passed by in a blur. Clarisse, Piper, and Percy triple-teamed one bull and it was gone in a matter of seconds. Nico had to admit, they were an unstoppable team. But, really, he was focused on keeping Will alive.

They were attacking the flanks of the other bull, but, before long, Jason was on top of the bull. He didn't succeed in anything except making it terribly mad and causing it to spit fire everywhere. You know the usual.

"Get _down_ ," Nico growled, pushing Will to the ground and jumping down with him. They ducked as a spiral of fire was sent their way, watching Percy valiantly hit the bull on its butt to get its attention, allowing Jason to jump off. What a hero.

"Aphrodite IV," Clarisse called. Everyone went easy on the bull, and then, suddenly, sprang upon it, slashing as much as possible.

Will left Nico's side, to tend to some of the wounded. Before Nico noticed anything was wrong, Piper was on the ground, a _huge_ burn on her arm. Will had to be valiant; he ran over to help her. The bull probably thought, 'Oh, look, injured kids. I want to burn them to a crisp.' So the bull followed Will.

It is clear that Will noticed the bull. Nico sprinted to catch up with him. "Don't risk yourself!" Nico called. "It's not worth it!"

Will looked back, clearly torn. "I have to help her." He sighed, kissed Nico on the cheek, and ran again. He said quickly, "Non importa quello che succede sarà sempre nel mio cuore." _Nico remembered when he had been teaching Will Italian. The first thing Nico had said to Will, once Will was somewhat fluent, was those words. His heart panged, hearing Will's voice saying, first in Italian and then in English: No matter what happens, you will always be in my heart._

Not much detail is needed in telling about the demise of Will Solace. He died heroically, pushing Piper out of the way and taking the burn himself. Nico had stared in horror at the pile of ashes that was his first true love, and then in anger, terrible, terrible anger, at the bull. Skeletons rose, Nico's blade tore through the bronze like it was putty, and before anyone could blink there was bronze and bones melting into the ground, a sobbing Nico about to go with them.

Flashback over

What seemed like decades but was really hours later, Nico somehow found himself back in his cabin, slowly recounting what happened and breaking down in tears again. How could this happen, to him, of all people? Gods, hasn't he suffered enough?

A loud noise hit his ears, and he froze, but quickly realized it was just thunder. Thunder? He walked out onto the Hades cabin balcony. It never rained here. The camp reflected his mood.

The balcony was enchanted; it was Nico's alone space. No one could see him up here; no one else could come up here.

Nico pulled himself up onto the railing, carelessly letting his feet dangle. Letting the rain wash his tears away. The rain washed it all away.

"Will…" he mumbled. "Tu sei il mio sole. You are my Sunshine, Solace. Sorry I never told you."

And just like that, Will was there next to him. It was probably just Nico's mind playing tricks on him, but there he sat, his tall lanky form chuckling at Nico. "Tu sei la mia morte ragazzo. You are my Death Boy, di Angelo. Sorry I told you every day."

"Will," Nico said, tears in his eyes again. "I can't live without you." And just like when Nico was suicidal, Will leaned over and grabbed his hand.

"You go, I go," Will promised. Nico had never gone.

"You go, I go," Nico repeated. Will had already gone. "One."

"Two."

"Three," Nico finished, squeezing Will's hand. He jumped.

 _Ti amerò per sempre, Solace._

 _Ti amerò per sempre, di Angelo._

 **To the Seven of the Prophecy:**

 **Percy: Thanks for making me laugh, for having my back, and for constantly mentioning how you're not my type. Thanks for being awesome enough that even I had to have a crush on you.**

 **Annabeth: Thanks for supporting me, always, and for letting me tell in my own time. I'm sorry if my cowardice disappoints you. Ricordati di me.**

 **Piper: It's not your fault; don't blame you. I can't live without Mr. Sunshine. I'll see you soon, in Elysium. Live life to the fullest, regardless of if I'm here or not.**

 **Jason: You're my best friend, and you know me. So you should understand that I need to go see Solace. Thanks, Jason. For everything. I'll be down there waiting for you, I swear it on the Styx.**

 **Hazel: I love you, Sis. And I'm sure it's torture putting you through what I had to go through for Bianca. But I will not be reborn, and I will be down there waiting for you, Frank, and all your babies to come. Don't worry, I am such a proud uncle.**

 **Frank: Take good care of Hazel. I don't know you very well, man, but she needs to be able to move on from this.**

 **Leo: You are a terrible comedian, but I really appreciate you keeping the mood light. Thanks a ton.**

 **To all: I love you. You guys are my best friends. I'm going to be with my love. I will see you in Elysium.**

 **-Nico di Angelo**


End file.
